the love of friends
by thepen123
Summary: Aggy's sixth year at Hogwarts does not go as expected when she accidentally falls in love with her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

September 1st. The day I had been looking  
forward to for six full weeks. I don't usually have to wait this long before I  
see everyone as I normally go to the Potters or the Weasley's over the end of  
the summer holidays, however this year my mam decided that she doesn't see me  
enough with me being at school most of the year and by me insisting that I  
spend Christmas away for the past five years. She made me stay home with her  
and my brother all summer; I can't remember the last time I spent so long with  
my family and away from my friends, and away from the buzz of magic in the air  
that seems almost thicker in the summer. I suppose it was nice spending time  
with them and everything, but with such a big family it's hard to fit in when  
I'm the only witch. It's only my Mam, dad, and Liam who know anything  
about it, the rest of the family think that I go to boarding school  
because I'm not well behaved enough. This means this my  
ten aunties, nine uncles, seventeen cousins, eleven half cousins, my two  
step sisters, my step mother and the rest of her family, and my nana all tip  
toe around me, making sure they don't say anything that will 'set me off'. I  
don't even have any friends that I can hang out with since I haven't seen my  
old muggle school friends since I was 11, and even then I didn't really have  
many friends. I was a bit weird and didn't exactly fit in. If I got angry then  
the fuses would blow. If didn't understand the work, the paper would set on  
fire, but if I was happy or excited then everything would vibrate, which was a  
bit of a nuisance for my mam as she had quite a large collection of vases, and  
I'm a very excitable person; it was only a matter of time before people started  
to make the connection. And then of course no one wanted to sit next to the  
girl whose maths book was always on fire. So yes, growing up in a family who  
only knew the muggle way was pretty hard for me, I was sent to hospitals all  
over the country trying to work out how I was setting things on fire with my  
mind. My brother always used to joke that it was just because I was magic to  
try and make me feel better. And as it turned out I was. When I was 11 I  
received my letter from Hogwarts. It was a shock for everyone because of course  
we had never heard of anything like that, we always assumed that someone who  
was magic wore a top hat and sawed women in half. When I was informed I was a  
witch I thought I was going to wake up one day with green skin and a wart on  
the end of my nose. I was very glad to find that didn't happen. I can still remember  
going into Diagon Ally to get my supplies, we went into the pub that my mam had  
walked straight past before I pointed it out to her. The land lord led the way  
to the ally and we went straight to Gringotts bank to transfer my muggle money  
into wizard's money and open an account. We were terrified of the goblins, and  
to tell the truth I still am a bit. I was most anxious to get my wand so we  
went straight into Ollivander's, there I bought a wand made of cherry wood with  
unicorn hair as its core and is 12 inches'. I bought all of my books, and I  
bought Emily my owl. She is as white as snow with big amber eyes. When my Mam,  
Liam, and I went to kings cross, I had my ticket that came with the letter, we  
asked everyone where platform 9 ¾ was, but everyone assumed we were trying to  
be funny or something; of course I cannot blame them. It wasn't till we saw a  
young girl crying saying how much she was going to miss her big sister, and  
that she wanted to go to Hogwarts with her. We went over and asked about the platform,  
I thought she was taking the mick when the girl's mother said we had to run  
into the wall but trusted her once the girl's father demonstrated. Me and my  
mam and Liam ran at the wall together shutting my eyes as I went through the  
wall, I have never felt so alive seeing all the buzz of the families and the  
excited children being reunited with their friends from over the summer  
holidays. I held my new baby owl Emily's cage tight to my chest as children ran  
around in all directions. Liam was pushing the trolley with my trunk, I walked  
beside him hoping no to get lost, and mam followed behind complaining about it  
being too crowded. I noticed a big red steam train. "Wow! Aggy have you seen  
this place? Awwww you are going to have so much fun at school." Liam said  
taking in his surroundings. "HA! Fun at school!? Come on Liam, we both know  
that won't happen." I said remembering all the times I had been sent out of  
lesson for setting fire to things by accident. They thought I was doing it on  
purpose at one point. I was the school arsonist; well that is until they  
recorded the class and saw that I didn't have a lighter or anything. I remember  
my mam was so disappointed in my atrocious behaviour; even though my name had  
been cleared. "Well, I suppose you'll have to go and find a seat on the train  
then love." She said to me. "Okay, well I love you, and I'll see you at  
Christmas." I said hugging her. I turned around to look at Liam. "Well, see ya  
later little sis." He said smiling ruffling my hair. "Get off!" I shouted  
swerving to get away from his hands. We had always been close Liam and I. We  
had to be, when our parents divorced, dad moved on and got himself a new  
family, but mam on the other hand found Robby. A guy fresh out of prison for  
beating someone to death, I suppose he was rehabilitated and everything, but he  
wasn't the nicest man to grow up with; let's just say he had a temper. I  
dragged my trunk that I had bought in Diagon ally through the passage of the  
train till I came to an empty compartment. I sat there for a while waiving to  
my mam and Liam till the train set off. That's when I met James and Fred. They  
couldn't find any compartments that weren't full. All of his cousins were still  
at Hogwarts then, but none of them really wanted to be seen with their little  
first year cousin, even if he was the son of the saviour of the wizarding  
world. I didn't know about any of this then of course. Ted was in his second  
last year then and he also came in to check that James and Fred were both  
seated. On the train ride James and Fred told me all about what their cousins  
had told them about school and the four houses. They both wanted to be in  
Gryffindor. I said I did too, but only to fit in, I didn't have a clue what  
house I wanted to be in, just so long as I was put in one and not sent home  
because I wasn't magic enough or anything like that. To tell the truth I was a  
little... okay a lot nervous. But James and Fred did a good job of settling my  
nervous as we bought sweets of the old witch with the trolley, and I was amazed  
at the chocolate frogs, and didn't want to eat it in case I hurt it. Now of  
course I just bite their heads off. I think it was probably then that I decided  
I didn't mind what house I was in just so long as I was in the same house as  
James and Fred. I felt like they were the first friends that I had ever had  
that weren't a little bit scared of me. When I tried on the sorting hat I  
remember it speaking to me but in my head so that only I could hear it. He  
seemed at a loss of where to put me and it felt like I had been sitting on that  
stool with my legs too short to reach the floor before I asked (in my head) to  
put me in Gryffindor. James had already been sorted into Gryffindor but Fred  
was still to be done. When the hat asked me why, I decided that there was no  
point in lying to it as it could probably read my mind any way so I told it  
that I wasn't very good at making friends but I already had a friend in  
Gryffindor. He told me that to tell him the truth was brave of me, as most  
people who asked to be put in a certain house come up with some cock and bull  
story about how they had once saved an old lady from being ran over and so  
proved their bravery. I felt a sigh of relief as it shouted out Gryffindor to  
the full hall, and I went and sat beside James who was sat next to teddy. Fred  
was also placed in Gryffindor moments later. I have never felt more in the  
right place as I do when I am there. I made friends straight away and I could  
actually do the work; and I didn't set any of it on fire!


	2. Chapter 2

Anyway, enough reminiscing, back to now. We had spent the night in a bed and breakfast in London so that we would be closer to kings cross for the next day to board the Hogwarts express at 9 am sharp. I couldn't believe how persistent she was being making me stay with her even when James had sent me an owl asking if I wanted to spend the last few days of the holidays at his, since he lives closer to London than I do. But my mam insisted that she took me even though she hates everything about the city. I usually spend most of my time off school at his house; I am also friends with his brother Al, and his sister Lilly.  
It was 7:30 am and we were checking out of the bed and breakfast, I got a few funny looks dragging my huge trunk onto the bus; but it would all be worth it. I couldn't wait to see everyone; James, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, Lewis, Al, Lilly, and Scorpios. Even Molly and Lucy. I couldn't wait to see all the parents as well, and nana Molly and granddad Arthur.  
"Agnes." My mam said on the bus. "What do these people know about me and you know… our kind?" she was fidgeting with the strap on her bag looking nervous.  
"What?" I asked giving her a quizzical look.  
"You know. Liam and I who can't do… magic." She said the last word in a whisper. "Oooo." I said. "Well that's all they do know about you really. They know that I'm the first and only person in our family who isn't a muggle." I said simply.  
She nodded. "And your friend's parents, you know the ones who you spend Christmas with? Well will they be here as well?" She asked still looking nervous.  
"Yer course they will. Oooo mam you'll get to meet them at last." I said excitedly. "And Liam." I said to my brother. "Don't be put off by all the questions granddad Arthur will be asking you about your I pod. He has a bit of an obsession with muggle appliances." I giggled. "Granddad?" Asked my mam giving me a strange look.  
"Yer and nana Molly. Well their James, Al, Lilly, Rose, Hugo, Victori, Dominique, Lewis, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, and Lucy's nana and granddad really, but they insist that I call them that too." I said counting the names on my fingers.  
"Right." Said my mam, clearly thinking that these people are completely insane. "They have a lot of grandchildren. They must I'm an awful parent, never having you home for Christmas or over the holidays. I must only see you a few weeks in a year. You spend more time with them than you do me."  
I looked at her for a moment realising why she had been so determined to spend time with me this summer. "Is that what all this is about? You come all the way down to London just so that you can explain yourself to them?" She gave me a little look but didn't say anything. "Mam, they won't judge you, they're not like that. They are the loveliest people I know and they will love you just as much as they love me. Although Luna and Ralf will seem pretty weird to you. If they tell you that your brains contaminated with nargles, just entertain them okay?" I said to Liam.  
"What are nargles?" He asked looking half confused and half amused. "They are invisible little creatures that fly into your head and make your brain go all fuzzy, but not everyone believes in them. I do though; I think that because Luna and Ralf are so weird, then they are probably right about most things."  
My mam looked confused. "So who are Luna and Ralf then?" She asked. "They are Lorcain and Lysander's mam and dad. They are kind of like hippies but cleaner."

I held my mam and Liam's hand as we walked through the barrier to kings cross even though they had done it six years ago with me at my first time to Hogwarts they were still a bit wary about it. After my first year I had spent the end of the holidays with James and his family so they had never needed to come into platform 9 ¾ till now. As we got onto the platform I looked around when suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind and was being swung around in the air. I looked down at the arms around my waist and instantly recognised them to belong to James Potter by the brown leather bracelets wrapped around his wrists. They are identical to my own bracelets that I wear; we buy each other them for Christmas. When I landed I turned around and he gave me a bone crushing hug and a big kiss. "Aggy! Where have you been all summer, I missed you." he said smiling.  
"Awwww I missed you too." I said kissing him on the cheek. I then saw everyone else approaching. They all greeted me in the same way James had, except for Fred where we did our special hand shake before greeting each other in the traditional way with a kiss and a hug. I greeted all of the parents in the same way and was glad to see Teddy had also come to see us off, as had Victoria and Dominique. Lilly and Rose also seemed pretty excited to see me. Scorpios came bouncing over to greet me with a hug and a kiss on the lips which he received a playful little smack for. His father Mr Malfoy stood behind him, acknowledged the other parents with a civil nod of the head. In school Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were sworn enemies of Mr Malfoy. Scor also told us that he was a death eater when he was only 16 and that he had done something really bad through the war but wouldn't tell him what it was. Scor Also said that harry, Ron and Hermione had saved his life. Although none of them had ever told us about it. That was another cool thing about Lilly and Rose's parents. They were like magic celebrities because they were like the saviours or something because they were the main ones who killed Voldermort. They don't really go on about it to be honest. And they don't act like celebrities or anything. They all have proper jobs. Harry and Ron are both aurors. Hermione is a ministry official. And Ginny is a quidditch coach. I hadn't told my Mam anything about the whole war as I didn't want her to worry, especially with it being muggles and muggle born who the war was against. I looked over and checked Hermione had arm covered which she did as she had an awful scar on her arm saying mud blood after she was tortured through the war. However she was proud of her scar so she must have remembers that my mam didn't know about any of it. The fact that she was proud of her scar made me proud of her and also makes me proud to be a mud blood, even if it is illegal to say that now. I walked back over to my mam who was stood talking to the other parents. "It would be great if you could come too, please say you will think about it." I heard Hermione saying to my mam as Liam stood talking to granddad Weasley about his I pod. As I got closer I could hear my mams full conversation now. She had explained that she wanted me to go home for Christmas this year but the Potters and Weasleys wanted me at theirs saying that it would not be the same without me. Is it weird that I feel more at home in their house than I do in my own? Well anyway they had now invited my mam and brother along for Christmas as well. "Well we will see what Agens' aunty is doing for Christmas this year and I will let her know." "Mam, I want to have Christmas with these, its tradition now and it would feel weird if I wasn't with them for Christmas." Everyone else had gathered round now as well. Ron put a sort of protective arm around me and said "Yer I couldn't imagine Aggy not spending Christmas with us, it's been weird enough not having her over the holidays, she's family." and I can honestly say that this is my family. It's like I have extra parents and loads of brothers and sisters. "But obviously it's up to you what Aggy does for Christmas, but like we say, it would be great for you to come along too. It would he like extended family." I loved Ron so much, he was just like a dad to me, and I know I can always go to him for anything. "Yer I mean there's loads of room for you." Said Harry "Especially at Christmas when this lot decide to sleep down stairs." He said gesturing to the gang of kids surrounding him. "Please Mrs S, Aggy has to come for Christmas." said James who had walked beside me and held my hand. My mam smiled and said "Well... Okay Aggy can spend Christmas with you. I can see how much this... She means to you, all of you." "Brilliant!" said Hermione. "And of course your also still invited, we would love it if you would come too." she said. "Well I will phone our Maria tonight and ask about Christmas. Thank you for the invite, I'll let Aggy know what's happening as soon as." said my mam smiling at Hermione.  
"Awww well it's alright for you lot. I have to spend Christmas in bloody Turkey; I bet it doesn't even snow there." Said Scor. "What are you going there for mate?" Asked Al. "Mam and dad are gunna book a holiday for over Christmas, but I have asked if I can stay in school, and they have said they will think about it. I hope they let me. I hate the hot weather." He moaned. "Don't be daft mate, you can come to ours for Christmas" Said James. "Of course, I mean if that's ok with your parents." Said Ginny. "Oi dad!" Shouted Scor. Mr and Mrs Malfoy approached. "Can I go to the Potters for Christmas... Please?" He asked. Mrs Malfoy looked at Ginny "We would love to have him if it's okay with you." Said Ginny smiling and very politely. "Well I don't see why not, do you Draco?" Said Mrs Malfoy smiling. "No, no reason" He said trying his best to be civil. "Great, then it's sorted then, all the usual's plus Scorpius, and hopefully the two Sparks." Said Harry smiling. After that everyone got back into their own conversations and I turned to say goodbye to my mam and Liam. "I hope you do come mam, it'll be like no other Christmas you've ever had, it's amazing with magic mam!" I said enthusiastically. "Erm does everyone go, like everyone who's here I mean?" asked Liam who I noticed was eyeing up Victoria. Mind you, who could blame him, she is beautiful. Although she would be being part veela. "Yer, all of us, including Teddy's nana Andromeda." I replied. "Not his mam or dad?" Asked my mam. "Erm no, they both died when he was just a new baby, he's never known them." I said sadly. "They both died? How?" asked Liam. I couldn't get into all about the war now, I could see the train man getting ready to blow his whistle, and James was helping Ron and his dad get our trunks in the train. "They were freedom fighters" I said, it wasn't technically a lie; it just wasn't the whole truth. "Who's the boy getting the trunks?" my mam asks. "That's James, Harry and Ginny's son, he's in my year, you know who he is, I have mentioned him before." I said.  
"Harrys the one with the glasses?" she asked. I nodded. "He's the spitting image of his dad isn't he?" She said  
"Ano, it's weird. And Ginny is the one with the long ginger hair. She's Ron's sister." I told her. "So this James, is he your friend or..." she said raising an eyebrow.  
"What? Ha-ha yer mam he's my friend, that's all." I said laughing.  
"Well I was just asking, he seems quite protective over you and he was certainly glad to see you. And well, he's a good looking lad." she said defensively.  
"He's only protective because he's my best friend." I explained. The whistle blew before they could question me about any more on the matter. I gave them both a hug and a kiss goodbye and reminded my mam to get in touch as soon as possible about Christmas. I gave all of the other parents a kiss and cuddle before getting on the train, I thanked them for inviting me and my family for Christmas and told them I looked forward to seeing them at half term. Ron looked a little puzzled when I thanked him for the invite. "I meant what I said you know Aggy. Your family, you don't need to be invited, it's as much your home as it is any of ours." I felt like crying it was that sweet and Ron isn't not usually sweet, usually that's Harry. "Yup sorry to break it to you Aggy, but your one of us now." Fred said putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me to the train. From the window I could see Hermione helping my mam and brother back through the barrier.  
So far so good; I'm back with my friends and on my way to Hogwarts and there's a good chance that mam and Liam will be spending Christmas with me at the Potters.


	3. Chapter 3

James,  
Fred, Al, Scor, Rose, Roxanne, Lilly, and I all squeezed into our compartment.  
Note the 'our'. When you're a Potter or a Weasley, then you pretty much have  
the whole Hogwarts population under the thumb. This privilege also comes with  
being their friends.

James and Fred are my best friends, but they can be pretty hard work at times.  
They're the school pranksters and can usually be found with their heads  
together speaking in hushed voices plotting their next prank on the Slytherins.  
The unfortunate part of this is that they put a big black mark next to my name.  
Miss Agnes Spark. Within association and in liege with Mr James Sirius Potter  
and Mr Fredrick Weasley. Often found covering their backsides whenever they are  
in risk of being court. And also the idiot who believes them every time they  
tell her she hardly has to do a thing. Seriously, I've actually seen this  
written in my file in Flich's office (yup, he's still here… and yes I have my  
own file).

At least they never get into any serious trouble; they never left a trail. I  
mean everyone knows that if a prank has been pulled, then it's them two who  
balanced the bucket of beans on the top of the door, but it could never be  
proven. Nope that's where I come in. I distract professor bins by having to sit  
through a lecture about why I shouldn't have asked him if it was time for him  
to start making his way to the light. Oops. A line that Freddy had mastered for  
me.

"Children these days, you don't know how to respect your elders… why when I was  
a boy I would grovel at the feet of my professors with the thirst for  
knowledge… it's a shame you're not more like what's her name who sits at the  
front… you my girl have bad influences in your life… I will be expecting  
another two foot adding onto the report on the history of the great battle of  
Hogwarts. And a two foot report on respecting your elders."

Yer, that's right, I have memorised the speech after hearing it every other  
week for the past five years. In fourth year it got to the point where teachers  
would start avoiding me in the corridor in fear that I was out to distract them  
while James and Fred do their thing.

Rose and Scor played exploding snap for the majority of the time on the train  
ride, Al tried to teach Lilly some new spells that she would be learning in 3rd  
year, and James, Fred, and I talked about what we got up to over the summer.

"My holiday was pretty uneventful apart from visiting me aunty who's supper  
posh. And insists she can't understand a word I say because I speak far too  
common for her liking" I said sticking my nose in the air doing my best  
impression of someone particularly high class. "Even though she lived in the  
same town as me for most of her life and spoke the same way I do, but since she  
moved down south she's planted her head so far up her own behind that she can't  
remember her roots." I ranted.

I live in the North East of England you see. In a rough town that very few  
people manage to get out of. The only nice thing about it there would be that  
it's on the coast, I only have to walk down the road and I'm on the beach.  
Although the weather is very rarely warm enough for the beach. Basically it's a  
bit of a shit hole. I know I'm not really selling it to you here; but its home.  
And even though the towns statistics say that being sixteen I should be a smack  
head on probation for mugging an old woman, with a baby and one on the way. I  
ladies and gentlemen, defeated statistics. I'm 16 years old, and my Liam is 19,  
neither of us have ever been in trouble with the police, I have never been  
pregnant and Liam has never gotten any one pregnant (as far as I'm aware of).  
In fact I think the only thing that I do that I shouldn't do is drink. But it's  
not like I disobey or anything, my mam is fine with me drinking, in fact she  
encourages it. She thinks that by us drinking young then it will make us  
appreciate it more and be able to control our selves. (Okay I know that's  
really bad parenting, but here me out here.)

Her logic works, every year at our dorm or room of requirement parties I can  
always drink the boys under the table, and still able to draw pretty accurate  
glasses and a scar on James when he falls asleep with a bottle of fire whiskey  
in his hand. And (and I'm pretty proud of this one if I do say so myself) I can  
get Fred to write my essays for me. Seriously, when he gets on a rant hen he's  
drunk he's like Shakespeare's language, mixed with Einstein's brains, and  
Freud's creativity of weird ideas, that strangely make sense. Let's put it this  
way, under this influence of alcohol, I have the Potters and the Weasley's  
under my thumb.

"Well I for one happen to like your simple, uneducated, slightly intimidating  
accent." Said Fred giving me a sickly sweet smile. James muffled a snigger but  
soon stopped as I shot him a death glare. "Shut up Fred, at least I don't sound  
like I soft southerner." Fred look extremely offended. His family lives in  
London so he has cockney accent. I let James laugh at this before Fred punched  
him on the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" Shouted James but he was still  
laughing. "Dude your my bro, you can't let me be spoken to like this… by a  
woman of no less." He said sounding urgent, his eyebrows shooting up.

"That's right James. Don't let a girl have the last say. Good lord, I mean I'm  
surprised I'm still able to speak logically without my mind wondering off into  
a marshmallow meadow, where unicorns run freely, and little white bunny  
rabbit's shit rainbows." I said waving my arms in the air.

James looked lost for words. I would have though he would be able to handle  
Fred and I when we were in these heated… erm… confrontations; but no. His mouth  
slapped shut, and held his hands up in defeat as if to tell us that he was  
having no part in the discussion. Probably the best move to make.

"Look Aggy, don't go getting your sexy little lacy thong in a twist. I'm  
only saying that you have an accent like how I would imagine the British mafia  
would talk. And yes because you are the female kind you should not give your  
superior any cheek… me being your superior… you know because I'm a man." He  
said matter-of-factly.

My eyebrows shot up and I could see the look of fear flash across James face.  
The rest of the compartment went silent, but instead of arguing back I laughed.  
Fred's shoulders dropped about three inches as he let out the gasp of air he  
had been holding in.

"You… a man? Freddy please don't you'll make me pee!" I said wiping a tear from  
my eye.

"What do you mean!" shouted Fred. "I'll have you know that I'm very manly." He  
said puffing out his chest.

"Yer, come back when you grow your first pube." I said still laughing.

"I have got pubes actually. Here I'll show you." He said standing up and  
beginning to unbutton his trousers.

Within a second the full compartment was screaming at him to stop. I threw my  
head into James shoulder to cover my eyes. "FRED WEASLEY IF YOU PUT YOUR DICK  
ANY WHERE NEER ME I SWEAR TO GOD I'll TURN IT INTO A CHESE STRING AND RELEASE  
MICE… LOTS AND LOTS OF HUNGRY MICE!" I screamed into James shoulder.

After a moment of more screaming and slapping sounds there was an echo of sighs  
of relief. "It's okay it's gone." Said James, putting my hair behind my ear so  
that he could see my face. He looked down at me smiling. As I looked up I saw  
Lilly hitting Fred.

"I'm your little baby cousin. You can't be doing things like that around me!"  
she screamed. With each syllable she gave him another hit. "Okay okay I'm  
sorry." He said holding his hands up in defence. "But if you want though Aggy,  
I can show you later." He said smiling at me and winking.

"I wonder how much it would hurt to have your dick ripped to shreds by hungry  
mice." I said scratching my chin thoughtfully and giving him a smile back. He  
pulled a face like he was in physical plain.

"Ouch, Aggy don't even put that thought in my head. You know I have a vivid  
imagination." He said squinting. Smirking and satisfied; just how I like to end  
mine and Fred's… confrontations.

"So how was your holiday?" I asked the boys. James told me about how his family  
had gone camping like usual, and that they were chased by a herd of cows after  
Fred had tried to pet one of the calves.

"It looked sad!" he said in his defence. I wish I had been there; I always love  
the Weasley Potter camping trips. James told me that he had been practicing for  
seeker most of the summer, and then when his letter came from school it  
informed him that he had been made team captain of the Gryffindor quidditch  
team! I congratulated him as I know how much quidditch means to him. He is  
seeker for Gryffindor, his father was, and his father before that, and who  
knows how far back.

"Well done James! I knew you would make captain, who else would they pick?" I  
said happily. "Thanks Aggy." Said James blushing. Honestly he's one of the most  
arrogant and self-confident person in the world sometimes, but when he's just  
around his friends and family he's a big softy.

"Ahem!" Fred fake coughed. "What?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Why couldn't I have been made captain? I'm on the team as well you know?"

"Sorry Fred" shit, I had put my foot in it now. "I just meant that… well… it's  
in James family and well…" I trailed off not being able to think of anything  
else to say without hurting Fred's feelings.

"It's okay Aggy." Said Fred surprisingly brightly. "They would have made me  
captain, but well, they had bigger thing in mind for me." He said smugly. "What  
do you mean?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer. "Fred's been  
made prefect." Said James.

"Really!?" I asked. Noticing the surprise in my voice as the word kame out I  
quickly tried to cover up the shock. "I mean, well done Fred. Knew you would  
get it." I said quickly but not sounding at all convincing.

"Bull shit!" shouted James smirking. "No one in the history of all mankind  
would ever predict Fred becoming a prefect. He's the kid who gets into more  
trouble than anyone else in the whole school." Said James, his arms in the air.

"Well, what can I say…? McGonagall must have a soft spot for me." Said Fred  
smirking. "More like a dead spot in the brain." I muttered so that only James  
could here.

"Well Fred, todays your lucky day." I said smiling at him. "Why?" he asked  
looking a little bit scared. "I'm prefect too which means that well have to do  
patrolling together." I said smiling at Fred's face immediately dropped. "O my  
God James, you have to help me… shell kill me. Just me and Aggy, it'll be total  
carnage." He said gripping onto James shirt. I laughed knowing that this would  
be his reaction to my news.

"Then again…" said Fred releasing his grip on James shirt. "Me and Aggy alone  
together… if I play my cards right she'll have to give eventually. And then I'm  
in." he said smiling to himself. He seemed unaware of the fact that he had said  
this out loud. "No way." Said James flatly. Fred seemed to come out of his  
trance which I expect was him thinking of the cheesiest pick-up lines that he  
could think of. "What?" he said snapping back into reality. "There's no way in  
hell, your fucking Aggy against a disserted school corridor." Said James.

He said it as if he was joking but his eyes deceived him. James had inherited  
his low patients, and high anger from his mother, whenever he was getting angry  
he would turn green and grow huge with his shirt ripping and his trousers  
conveniently still fitting around the groin area… just kidding. But seriously  
though, you can always tell when he's getting angry, and it's how you can tell  
if he's joking or being serious. His eyes flash a little brighter and harsher  
with anger, for a millisecond it can be seen but only if you know it's there  
will you ever see it. His bright amber eyes flash a little brighter than usual  
and he clenches' his jaw a little too.

Fred unfortunately didn't notice this. "Do you like flowers Aggy?" Fred asked  
me ignoring James comment. "Erm…" I said not really listening to Fred as I was  
too busy concentrating on James. His eyes were fixed on Fred. "Because I think  
if maybe I swoon you with flowers and chocolates and all that shit. And I like  
listen to you moaning about period cramps and everything, and I act all  
charming, you'll fall in love with me, while your nickers fall to your ankles."  
He said elbowing me playfully with a huge grin on his stupid face.

The rest of the compartment had gone silent now, all eyes were on James, his  
fists were clenched and his knuckles were turning white. "James." I said  
softly. "You know he's only joking" I said softly placing my hand on his tense  
fist. "I'm gunna say this once and once only Weasley." Said James through  
clenched teeth he stood up towering over Fred as he cowered in his seat. Fred  
had finally noticed James' mood and took the stupid grin off his face. "If you  
try anything and I mean anything with Aggy that leaves her hurt in any way.  
I'll fucking kill you." He said not taking his eyes of Fred the full time.

Fred looked like he might wet himself. I love James, I really do. But sometimes  
he takes the whole looking out for his friends a little bit too far.  
Immediately I was stood between James and Fred, I knew the procedure; James and  
Fred argued all the time. I stood with my back to Fred and my hands on James  
chest attempting to push him back into his seat, of course this was impossible  
for me to so. Since James plays quidditch he's really strong so my weedy feeble  
female arms had nothing on him.

"Okay, message received. Sorry" said Fred putting his hands in front of him.  
"Good. And don't forget it." James spat. After a minuet I felt his body relax  
under my touch and I was able to push him so that he would sit.  
"Congratulations on making prefect Aggy." Said James, his tone softening and  
his gaze finally resting on me. The anger had gone out of his eyes. Fred also  
congratulated me too, a little cautiously however when he converted his hug  
into an awkward pat on the shoulder giving James a sideways glance as he did  
so.

"Wait, if you two are prefects, aren't you supposed to be in a meeting or  
something now." Asked Rose urgently. James, Fred, and I exchanged glances  
before bursting into fits of laughter. "Rose, come on." Said Fred. "I'm your  
big cousin and I feel like you don't know me at all. How on earth did you ever  
think that we would go for a prefect meeting with all those dorks?" said Fred  
laughing.

"But it's your responsibility as prefects to do your duty to our school,  
starting with attending the meeting so that you know when and what your prefect  
duties will be." Said Rose urgently, her eyebrows rising.

"Well how about this Rose?" I said to her. "When your prefect next year, you  
can go to the meeting and tell us everything that we missed this year, and  
everything that we will miss next year." I said smiling at her, which I  
received a scowl for.

It was insane how much Rose is like her mother. She is she smartest witch in  
her year, she takes everything seriously, and she even looks likes Hermione.  
She has crazy curly hair, and big front teeth, but despite this she was still  
really pretty. Every morning I plat her hair for her using all sorts of lotions  
and potions to try and tame her lion's main as I like to call it. And as for  
her teeth, well they just make her look cute. However, her hair is bright  
ginger, just like her dad.

Fred and James smirked at my suggestion to her, but I could see that she still  
wasn't impressed. "Okay, we'll go to the meeting. Come on Fred." I said  
standing up.

"What!? No way!" he shouted with a frown. "Aggy we don't belong there, their  
gunna be total dorks!" he exclaimed.

"Well I guess were now officially in the swat crew" I said pushing my  
glasses up my nose and smiling.

"I'm afraid you can't be." Said James looking very seriously.

"And why is that?"

"Because you Miss Spark are far too cool, to be a swat." He said  
smirking.

"Awwww thanks!" I said clutching my chest as if he had said something  
really touching.

"Besides." Said Fred. "Were not the nerds, were the inside men now Aggy. Pranks  
are going to be so much easier this year since we'll have more of an incite as  
to where all the teachers are." He said looking quite serious.

Seriously, pranks are no laughing matter, these boys have a reputation to  
uphold, its serious business. Rose shook her head in disappointment.

"Fred come on, were going to this meeting whether you like it or not." I said  
making my way towards the door of the compartment.

"You can't go like that." Said Rose just before I reached out for the door  
handle. "You have to change into your school robes." She said. I looked down to  
see that I was still wearing my muggle summer dress. We decided to all get  
changed as we would have to get changed sooner or later anyway.

So I we drew the curtains of our compartment, we all got our school robes out  
of our bags and began to change. We didn't mind getting undressed in front of  
each other as we were all so close and lived together for most of the year.  
James, Al, Rose, and Lilly were all related, but Scor and I aren't too bothered  
as he is Al's best friend, but he always made sure he looked away from the  
girls when we were getting changed. And as for me, well Al and James were used  
to seeing me walking around in my underwear when I stop at their house which is  
most of the time so they are both comfortable around me being half naked, plus  
I sleep with either James or Fred most nights anyway and I sleep in my  
underwear. Well I don't start of in just my underwear, I start in pyjamas but I  
burn up when I'm asleep so I ways have to strip through the night. It's not  
like I'm much to look at any way, I'm short, slim, pail, with hardly any boobs.  
Like seriously I'm sixteen and I've only just gone into a b cup. Life sucks. Yes,  
I'm nothing much to look at, but I guess I'm okay with that. The only thing  
that I prided myself on was my hair.

Each year since first it has been a different colour, length or style. This  
year I had decided to go down to my weights in length, lose barrel curls and  
light pink and a full fringe. This was a big difference from last year when it  
was just below my shoulders with a full fringe, and light brown. In fact, now  
that I come to think about it I don't know how James recognised me from the  
back.

Although despite my average body and my weird hair dos, one guy, David Brown  
was weirdly obsessed with me. Like properly obsessed. I'm pretty sure I saw him  
outside my house the other week. How does he even know where I live?! Every  
year he asks me to go out with him but he still hasn't got the message. I know  
it seems mean not to give him a chance when he doesn't give up, but if you met  
him, you would understand why.

He's really good looking and everything, he has the floppy blond hair, the  
bright blue eyes and he's tall. But he's a total prick. He thrives of the  
attention that girls give him, and has a different girl on his arm every time I  
see him, which is quite often since he follows me around. The only good thing  
is that he is in the year above me so he's not in any of my lessons, and he's  
in slithering so I don't have to see him when I'm in the Gryffindor common  
room. He is the sort of person who has to have everything his way or no way,  
he's a sore loser, and he trips first years over just for the fun of it. The  
first time he asked me out it went something like this.

"Hey, your Agnes right? You probably know who I am. You don't? My god you have  
been here almost a month now, how can you not know who I am? I'm David Brown,  
you sure you have never heard of me? Hmmm weird. Well anyway here's the thing.  
When I see something that I like, I get it. And I like you. So what do you  
think?... if you go out with me everyone will know who you are, you will be one  
of the most popular girls in school, and it means that you will be going out  
with me, and let's face it, every girl wants to go out with me. And it means  
that I'll have you on my arm to show off, so it's a win win situation really."

Through his full speech I stood and rather than listen to him I studied his face.  
Was that makeup? I watched as his nose slightly moved with his lips. I listened  
to some other kid getting their arse grilles of some teacher. I hadn't heard a single  
word he said. I'm a bit weird like that. I'm more of an observer really. I take  
in my surroundings and analyse them. It's a useful skill to have when I  
constantly have to analyse my special awareness for pranks. "What?" I said my  
eyes gliding up to meet his; I realised that he was no longer speaking. He  
repeated his speech.

I remember that I did consider it at first. He's I the year above, he was good  
looking and it was true, all the girls did want to go out with him. But as he  
kept on talking I started to like him less and less. "No thank you." I said  
feeling embarrassed and sped walked away violently blushing trying to catch up  
with the boys.

Since then it is common knowledge that he still hasn't given up. Every year he  
makes a big song and dance at the beginning of each year to ask me out. He will  
announce it to the full hall at dinner times how much I break his heart every  
time I decline. I think that's probably why I get on better with boys than I do  
girls. All the boys hate how big headed he is as well, however half of the  
girls think I'm either a heartless bitch who won't even give him a chance. And  
the other half think that I'm ruining their chances with him because he's  
always too busy trying to pursue me. However they have all had their go on his  
arm while he tries to make me jealous.

I don't like the school uniform, but I liked mine, even though they were all  
the same I refused to conform so I always made sure mine was different from  
everyone else's. Not because I wanted to stand out and be noticed or anything.  
I just didn't want to have to wear something that I didn't like and I didn't  
want to look like those criminals you see on TV where they all have to wear  
those stripy overalls and the little hat. Okay the school uniform was hardly  
prisoner clothes, but still, they hardly represented youthfulness enjoyment.

For example, I never wore my robe. I would carry it in my bag just in case a  
teacher told me I had to put it on, but other than that it stayed in the bag,  
even in winter I didn't were it because I always wore my cote then anyway.

Despite the labelling of it being only done by geeks, I always had my shirt  
tucked into my skirt, especially when everyone else has theirs hanging out, I  
also wear a thin red belt on my skirt, for two reasons really, one because it  
looks cool, and two, I actually need a belt on my skirt otherwise it would fall  
down, as I mentioned before, I'm quite small for my age, but if I get a small  
skirt it is always dead kiddyfied so I have to buy 12-13 but they are still to  
big round the waist even though they are the right length; half way between my  
knee and my hips.

I always wore a long sleeved shirt but rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. I  
didn't do my top button on my shirt, but I did have a very small not that was  
pulled up so it was just below the open top button. And unlike the rest of the  
girls in the school, I wore a ruck sack. Not like a boyish one or anything, but  
a girls one out of a muggle cloths shop, it had the American flag all over it,  
and on the red straps I have badges ranging from the Chudley Cannons, and the  
Gryffindor lion, to characters from the muggle TV show the Muppets and badges  
that support S.P.E.W. an organisation that James aunty Hermione had set up when  
she was at school, it's to do with giving elf's rights.

She saw my bag in second year and showed me the badges that she had kept and  
asked if I wanted one. I told her I would be delighted despite the groans from  
Ron who then moaned as Hermione started to lecture us all over the dinner table  
about how badly house elves are treated. I also wore big dark brown glasses;  
you know the sort a granddad would wear. When I first started school, people  
made fun of them because then it was small glasses that were in fashion,  
however now more and more people are wearing them.

I did consider changing to smaller glasses when everyone else started to were them.  
However I thought better of it as it's likely that fashion will change again in  
just a few short months, and then I'll be left being the only one with my big  
jam jar glasses again. And, (don't judge me) I were double creepers. I know you  
probably hate them, everyone does. But I think their pretty cool, and they are  
also practice as they make me look only a little bit smaller than everyone  
else. And I'm never seen without my nails painted and my wrists full of brown  
leather bracelets that James buys me for Christmas and birthdays every year,  
and I buy him the same.

So yes, I have my own style and I don't follow fashion trends; sue me.

After we were all changed Fred and I made our way to the prefect's compartment.  
Fred walked in first painting a huge grin on his face. When I entered I was met  
with a group of very unfriendly faces. I guess we were pretty late. All faces  
were unfriendly except one, my heart dropped when I saw who it was.

How could I forget David Brown is a prefect? "And where have you two been?" a  
slim girl with long blond hair who I noticed was wearing a head girl badge.

"Sorry, we erm, forgot about the meeting." I said blushing.

"Hey lay off Kate, if they forgot they forgot, there's noting we can do about  
it now is there." Said David who I now noticed was wearing a head boy badge.  
"Sit down guys; we'll just skim through everything again." Said David patting  
the space next to him. Fred pushed forward to sit next to him smiling. I gave  
Fred a smile of thanks as I took a seat next to Scott, a boy in my year in  
Hufflepuff.

The meeting seemed to go on for ages. We were told we had to patrol the  
corridors three nights a week; we can only take points away from people for a  
valid reason. And then Kate was she called, well she gave a big rant about punctuality,  
and how uniform should be worn correctly. She gave me and Fred a dirty look at  
this, since I was sat full of badges, top button undone, a bright red belt, and  
no robe. And Fred was slouching again wearing no robe, top button undone and  
shirt un-tucked. I looked around to see that everyone else in the compartment  
was looking super sharp.

"Well that was a total waste of time" said Fred as we finally made it back to  
our compartment. After telling Rose all about the meeting which she was  
particularly interested in (amazingly). I slumped back in my seat and listened  
to Scor telling us dirty jokes while we finished off the sweets and chocolates  
that we had bought earlier from the old witch who came round with the trolley.

"So Christmas is going to be fun this year with your mum and brother with us as  
well." Said lily through a mouthful of Bertie Botts every flavour beans.

"yer, I hope they can come. I feel sorry for Liam having to spend Christmas  
with my aunty Maria every year for Christmas." I said shuddering at the thought  
of having to spend the holidays with her.

"Is this the posh woman?" asked Fred.

I nodded. "She seems nice, your mum I mean." said Fred. "You  
would think it, but well... Okay I love her and everything. But she's a bit of  
a bitch, like if she was our age then I wouldn't be friends with her." I  
said honestly. "Come on Aggy, it must have been hard for her raising two  
kids on her own." said Fred biting a chocolate frogs leg off. "Well  
you would think that, but to be honest Liam and I never put a toe out of line  
because we were too scared of her. And she wasn't on her own, she had Peter,  
her heavy fisted, lying, thief of an ex. Plus it's her fault dad left anyway.  
She got nasty when he was in an accident and couldn't work, she blamed him for  
everything so he was obviously going to look elsewhere for someone who wasn't  
such a bitch." I said getting frustrated. Roxanne tactfully changed topic  
and started to discus quiditch. Everyone joined in on the conversation except  
for Rose who began reading her book. I felt James' hand reach mine and he gave  
it a little squeeze without the others seeing, I looked up to see him smiling  
at me. James knew everything there was to know about me, he knew me better than  
I did half of the time, he knew my ins and my outs and knew I was still a bit  
worked up about my mam.

When we got off the train and into the carriages pulled by the thestralss which  
out of our group of friends only Scor and I could see. We had both seen our  
granddads die, they both dies in hospital, my granddad died just because he was  
old, whereas Scor's granddad had hung himself in the psychiatric ward of St  
Mungo's hospital. Only I and Al know about this. He told me last year in the  
Gryffindor common room party after Gryffindor had won the house cup and we were  
all drunk. It was quite a surreal moment. I think it was then that Scor and I  
got as close as we are now.

Rose, Lilly, Lysander, Roxanne and I were in a carriage together for the short  
ride to Hogwarts. "So Lysander how was your summer holiday?" I asked  
hoping to hear something unusual, that's we usually get from Lysander.

I wasn't disappointed. "Oooo it was very good thank you. We went on a  
forage for the queen nargle and we found her after just two weeks of camping. I  
visited my uncle Nigel in the rain forest for two weeks and we performed the  
Indian rain dance. The natives there believe that it will bring them good luck  
and fortune... They are wrong of course but it was still good fun to do. Then  
we went to the Potters last week to travel into Diagon ally to pick up school  
supplies. It was a very fun holiday. How was yours?"

Before I had time to answer Rose cut in. "Sorry to interrupt but that  
reminds me Aggy. James has your school stuff in his bag because I couldn't fit  
it in mine this year."

"Are yes, I forgot about that. Thank you for getting them for me. Did I  
send you enough money?"

"Yes, you sent plenty; I have your change in a money bag in my trunk for  
you."

"Thank you. And Lysander, my holiday was very uneventful, I spent the full  
holidays watching TV."

"WOW! That sounds like so much fun!" said Lilly. "I'd love to  
see a TV. Does it really look like little people inside a box?" She asked  
her eyed widening with excitement. She resembled a Disney princess.

"Well yes, I guess so." I was rather amused with her curiosity.

"But how do they get in there?" She asked. I couldn't help but laugh  
at this question.

"It's magic Lilly." I said smiling.

Okay so now were going downhill a little; James has threatened to kill Fred,  
the head girl hates me and the head boy thinks he's in love with me or  
something. O and I've also succeeded in offending Fred today.


	4. Chapter 4

While we sat on our house tables, James was sat opposite me turned round talking to Emma Sour; a girl in our year but in Slytherin while Fred sat next to him entertaining me, Lilly, and Rose while he attempted to teach Lilly how to get on the good side of professor McGonagall. (Not that he would know). I could see David Brown watching me from where he was sitting, when he saw me notice him he instinctively wrapped his arm around the poor girl sat next to him, he did this every year, to try and make me jealous. But at least this was his last year so I would be able to have a year of peace next year without him.  
The first years were sorted into their houses after which the sorting hat sung about some shit that no one ever listens to. It was then announced to every ones disappointment that this would be Hagrid's last year teaching as he wished to go back to his old job of being the grounds keeper.  
"What!?" Said James in shock. "It's our NEWTS next year, how are we meant to pass without Hagrid teaching us?"  
"I don't know" I said shrugging my shoulders in thought "Maybe he will reconsider if we talk to him about it. Or maybe next year we go down to his for some private lessons or something." I suggested.  
Hagrid was one of our favourite teachers here at school. As was Mr Longbottom or Neville as we call him through the holidays when he sometimes goes to the Potters, he is our herbology teacher and head of our house.  
At the end of professor McGonagall's speech about not going into the dark forest, and not to taunt the weeping willow. David stood up and cleared his throat. O god, here we go again. James smirked at me knowingly so I kicked him under the table.  
"If I could professor, I have a few words I would like to say." He said addressing professor McGonagall.  
"Yes, I though you would. Go on then, get it over with." She said.  
He had done this every year. It was so embarrassing, although I was sort of getting used to it now. The whole room was either staring at him or me waiting for my reaction.  
"So, you all probably know why I'm speaking. First years, for your benefit I'll fill you in. you see that girl over there." He said pointing at me and starting to make his way over. Shit. "Yes that one, the beautiful one with the soft, shiny gorgeous pink hair. Well I'm in love with that girl, and every year I've tried to make her see sense and persuade her to go out with me. But she's just too stubborn. And that's one of the reasons I'm so attracted to her. Agnes Spark." He said now in front of me. He kneeled down on one knee and held my hand which I immediately pulled away. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little box. Well this was new. He opened the box to reveille a ring. "Agnes, will you take this ring as a token of my love, and will you do me the honour of." What the fuck was happening!? "Being my girlfriend."  
The whole room seemed to let out the air they had been keeping in through his last sentence, including me. I was so relieved he was asking me to be his girl-friend, for a minute I thought he was going to ask me to marry him, and so did the rest of the room it appeared. I looked over to see Fred looking gob smacked, his mouth was slightly hanging open in disbelief, and James looked as though he might try to throw David out through a window.  
Trying to stop myself from laughing I pulled David up so that he could at least be able to get away from the embarrassment quicker. "No thank you." I said simply and smiling at him. This was my answer every time he asked, and the full school new it. The hall erupted in laughter as poor David sped walked back to his seat. "Bloody hell, you'd think he'd get the message by now wouldn't you?" said Fred. "Well you have got to give him credit for trying." Said Roxanne. "O God, not you as well?" said Fred looking disgusted at his little sister. "What? He seems nice." She said. "Try creepy and obsessive." Said James. "And don't be letting him use you as bate for Aggy, he's too old for you." Said Fred seriously.  
"Right then, so now that's over with, I think we'll eat shall we?" said professor McGonagall. With that she waved her wand and like always a banquette appeared on the tables in front of us. Complete with chocolate fountains and fruit for dessert.  
Professor McGonagall was an okay teacher. She is head teacher but she still kept on teaching transfiguration, she was very strict but fair. She must be well over 100 years old but she still never misses a trick, she taught Harry and the other parents, and she taught Harrys mam and dad as well. Harry always goes on about his teachers from when he was at school; we always chew him for being such a teacher's pet. In fact the only teacher that he didn't get on with was one called Severus Snape, but then he did like him in the end because Al's middle name is Severs, there's probably more to it than he didn't like him and then he did. Professor Bins did mention it in class one say but I wasn't really paying much attention.  
On the first night we were all still excited to be back that I we decided to stay up for a bit so I went up to the boy's dorm with all the guys. Fred, James and I all sat on Fred's bed discussing what our start of term prank would be. "Well it has to be something bigger and better than every other year." Said Fred. Each year the boys and I pull of a prank at the start of the year. It usually involves the great hall and a lot of gunge. In first year we made the food explode green gunge, in second year we planted itching powder on all of the seats, in third year we turned the great hall into a giant swimming pool, in fourth year we filled the room with helium causing everyone to speak in really high pitched voices all day. Of course for professor Flitwick there was not much of a difference to be heard. And last year we made the great hall into an ice rink. But this year we decided to go even bigger since we had better opportunities with Fred and I being prefects we wouldn't have to go sneaking around the school at nigh trying to avoid the prefects.  
"Maybe we could make all the floor bouncy?" James suggested.  
"Yes, like a giant bouncy castle." I said.  
"So all of the walls as well then?" said Fred.  
"O my god! How good would it be if we made the full Hogwarts castle into one giant pink and blue inflatable bouncy castle!" I said, my eyes filling with excitement. James and Fred looked at me to continue. "I mean it would be extremely risky, we would need more people to help, and it would be an all-night job. And with it being the full castle you would have to stun Fred and I and then lock us in a broom cupboard or something so that we can say we were ambushed, we didn't see who by, but they locked us in the cupboard." I said all in one breath.  
"Genius." Said Fred smirking.  
"But who can we use to help that we know we can trust?" said James.  
"Well theirs the rest of the boys, Roxy, Lilly, Lewis, Al, and Scor." I said.  
"Okay. I'm in." said James smiling his famous smile that means to anybody who knows him, that he is up to something risky and exciting. After the plans were made we went to bed. I slept with James using his bare chest as a pillow. I always sleep with the boys because the girls in my dorm snore and I can never get any sleep. I always sleep better when I sleep with James anyway.  
We were given our time tables at breakfast the next day. Me, Fred, and James all did the same subjects so were all in the same class as each other. We did herbology, transfiguration, defence against the dark arts, and care of magical creatures. My favourite subject is defence against the dark arts because we get to practice on each other which means that I get to hex James and Fred all lesson. Our teacher for this is Mr May. He's one of the coolest teachers ever! He's muggle born so he wears muggle cloths, he's Irish, and is super HOT! He's the reason every girl takes his subject. And naturally the reason every guy takes his subject so they might get to accidentally hex him in the face.  
"Okay. So Fred and I are on prefect duty tonight which means that we have between half 10 and morning, I'd say about 4 to complete the prank." I said in a hushed voice over dinner.  
"This is so exciting, I can't believe you are finally letting me help with a prank!" said Lily bouncing on her chair.  
"Shhh!"  
"Lily, what did I tell you?" said James. "You can't go blabbing it about, this is top secret stuff okay?"  
"Sorry" said Lily looking down at her pie.  
"So we will be waiting in the common room for you to come and get us after you have made sure the corridors are clear." Said Dean.  
"That's right, now make sure you are ready to go as soon as we come for you. This is a big job and we only have the one night to do it, and we have to get this right otherwise it will just look like shit." Said Fred.  
James, Fred, Lewis, Hugo, Dean, Paul, Luke, Al, Scor, Roxanne, Lily and I were all sat huddled at the end of the table. It was still the first day of term and already people were talking about how the start of year prank was taking its time to commence. Fred, James and I had managed to get Dean, Luke, and Paul in on the prank last night. At break we held a meeting in moaning Myrtle's bathroom where we told Lewis, Hugo, Al, and Scor an about the prank; they also agreed to be a part of it. And I found Lily and Roxanne by the lake. They weren't hard to persuade, Lily practically did a cart wheel when she was asked. Roxanne on the other hand just said that she thought it would be cool to do since she had nothing else planned; Roxanne is like that. She is so laid back and is always playing it cool. I honestly don't know how she and Lily spend so much time together; their total opacities. We decided not to get Rose involved as we knew she would want nothing to do with it anyway, and it meant that if we did get caught then she couldn't get in any trouble if she knew nothing about it.  
So the plan was set. Fred and I would go on duty at half ten, check the cost was clear, collect the others from the common room, Lewis, Roxanne, and Lily would go to the north tower, Dean, Paul, and Luke would go to the east tower, James, Hugo, and Fred would go to the south tower, and Al, Scor, and I would go to the west tower. Then we all make out way down the castle to the dungeons, casting spells on the walls, floor, and celling to turn the castle into one giant pink and blue bouncy castle.  
And finally it was time. Fred and I looked around the whole castle for any students out of bed; there where none. However by the time we got to the common room it was already 11:15. I quickly popped my head around the portrait to look inside. Most people had gone to bed except for a few who had by the looks of it gotten homework on the first day back (probably McGonagall's doing), and a gang of 9 kids all squished onto one couch, three of which didn't even belong to this common room.  
"Pssst!" I hissed at them to get their attention, as soon as they saw they all stood.  
"Well. I think we had best be off, don't you Al?" said Scor.  
"Yer, it's getting late." Said Al stretching.  
"I think I had best be off as well." said Hugo looking at his watch.  
"Well we will walk you back." Said James.  
With that they all excited the room. "Right, so we all know what we're doing?" I said to the group.  
They all nodded their heads.  
"Okay, so we will meet outside the great hall in about an hour." Said James looking at his watch.  
With that we all turned in our opposite directions; Al, Scor, and I setting of west. When we reached the top of the tower we got our wands and began with the spells. I watched in wonder as the walls around me inflated and became a big pink squashy wall. My feet sank into the ground where I was stood before bouncing to the next section of the tower. Al, and Scor were bouncing of the walls and crashing into each other. However they soon stopped when I gave them a look that clearly said. _'Get your shit together and take turning a school into a bouncy castle seriously.'  
_When we had finished the tower we made our way to the great hall changing the castle as we went. The paintings and photographs on the walls became printed pictures on the new shiny plastic walls. We entered the great hall to see Lewis and the girls were already here. The tables stuck up out of the floor like obstacle courses. The sand timers that showed the house points where replaced with the balls that you get in a children's soft play area. After everyone had turned up and we were all working together it took about another four hours to completely finish the castle, with the exception of common rooms, the kitchen, the teacher's offices, and the bathe rooms. It was about 3:45 when we had completely finished. "Okay are you sure you want to go through with this?" said James as Fred and I sat in the broom cupboard waiting to be stunned. "We have to." I said taking a deep breath. I rested my back on the wall waiting for the spell. "Right, one. Two. Three." Said James. There was a bright red light and I felt the spell hit me in the chest and my head slammed down onto Fred's shoulder.  
I woke on Wednesday with a stiff neck, looking at my watch I saw that it was 7:30 am. When I saw what had woke me I got the shock of my life to see a bony, old, and warn out face staring down at me. Filch had found Fred and I in the broom cupboard. Things were going to plan so far. I nudged Fred to wake him up. "Right you two, I think you had better come with me." Said Filch. Fred and I followed him to professor McGonagall's office, bouncing as we walked. I had to smile in admiration to our good work. "What the hell has happened out here?" asked Fred looking around. Filch didn't answer but continued forward.  
"So what do you have to say for yourself?" said McGonagall as Fred and I stood in her still stone office.  
"I don't know how this happened professor. One minuet we were patrolling the corridors. and then we wake up in a broom cupboard and I'm in a giant bouncy castle." I said trying to sound convincing. "Do you know I once had a dream like that." Said Fred. "Really what happened like?" I asked him ignoring professor McGonagall's death stair. "Well, what happened was…" "ENOUGH!" shouted McGonagall. Fred stopped mid-sentence.  
"And you Mr Weasley? What is your account of what happened?"  
"Well that same really." said Fred shifting from one foot to the other. "We were patrolling the corridors like Aggy said. Then... I can remember hearing footsteps. and then the rest is a blank." he said.  
"So neither of you have any idea who has made this school into a laughing stock?!" she shouted.  
"No professor." we both said simultaneously.  
"Is that so? Well rest assured Miss Sparks, Mr Weasley. I will find out who the culprit is, and they will suffer the consequences." She said in a threatening and icy voice.  
"Well if we hear anything professor, I will be sure to come straight to you." I said.

Fred and I bounced all the way to the common room laughing and admiring our handy work.  
I went and got showered and dressed into my clean uniform. When I was dressed I went into the boy's dorm to see that they were all still walking round in their wet towels, except for Luke who was still in bed. "How the hell are you dressed already?" said Fred rubbing his hair with the towel slung over his shoulders. I shrugged. "I'm just excited" I said. I sat on Fred's bed waiting for the boys to get dressed when Lily and Roxanne came bouncing into the room, well lily bounced, Roxanne just walked. "This is so exciting!" squeaked Lily. "Lily, can you ever be down beat?" asked Luke stretching. Lily turned and glared at him. She walked over and sat on the end of his bed. "Luke get ready, you're the only one who's not getting dressed yet." Said Lily hitting his legs through the covers. "Fine, fine I'm getting up." He said slowly getting to his feet. "God you're like my mother." He said scowling. Lily smiled triumphantly.

When the boys were dressed we made our way down the stairs. First years were running round excited telling their friends about the castle. We all smirked at each other on the way to the great hall students were bouncing about pushing their friends over. I couldn't see how this was a bad thing, everyone looked so happy. Well everyone except the teachers. McGonagall was sat with a face of thunder. Hagrid however was smiling joyfully at his surroundings winking at James, Fred and I as we walked into the room.  
I sat on the inflatable bench eating my porridge when Mr May came bouncing into the room with a huge smile on his face showing every one of his white sparkling teeth. He slowed down as he got to us. "You three wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?" He said smiling at James, Fred and I. "No sir, and quite frankly I'm offended that you would suggest such a thing." said Fred sitting up in his seat. "Why is it that you just happen to assume we had anything to do with this?" asked James. "Well it's a good job, and you three are the experts at pranks." He said. "Technically that has never been proven." I said. "Well anyway. Good job guys." He said smiling and making his way to the teachers table.  
"Git." Fred muttered.  
"I can't believe you three!" Rose sat unbalanced on the bench glaring between James, Fred, and I. "Sup little cuz?" asked Fred smiling at her. "Don't you sup me Fredrick Weasleys!" she shouted at him. "I would have expected this of you other years but not this one! Fred, Agnes. You are both prefects and by participating in stupid pranks like this just proves that you do not take your responsibilities seriously and that you are not loyal to this school!" I sat looking down at my bowl of grapes pushing them around the bowl with my fork. Rose always had a way of making me feel guilty when's she shouts at me. "And as for you James, well you should take your position as captain of the quidditch team more seriously. Any bit of trouble you get into this year will automatically strip you of you duties. And that goes for you two too." When she had finished her rant we all said sorry to her before she got up and stormed out of the great hall trying her hardest not to bounce and risk enjoying herself.  
That day was great. People couldn't balance on their inflatable chairs in transfiguration, spells were being shot left right and centre; one girl in Hufflepuff turned her friend's bag into a pig. We all laughed hysterically as it bounced around the class room. Professor McGonagall was less than impressed however when she found that she could not reverse the spell on the castle because of the protection charm that Hugo had cleverly set on it. The castle took a good three days to return to it's usual stony self and we still hadn't been found out.


	5. Chapter 5

I had already gotten three detentions in the first week (honestly, I dons plant.) me and Fred talked a while, and so did James and Emma. s something going on between them to you you think?You can** I said. That girl would put out for anyone.m sure she doesns only Fred who doesnSo spill, what **

**s all over you like a rash. You should get in before she closes the offer if you know what I mean.**Aggy! Thatt like her that if you donm sure it wouldn

**t like her in any way, she just keeps talking to me, and I cant like her.**Well I think you should let her know if yous getting her hopes , well thanks for the heads had anything to do with her. I donve done, but II know what you said to him you bitch!what?You, telling James not to go out with , well for a start I think you need to get your facts straight before you go around accusing people of things! I told James he should go for it with you since lett want to be with you because he** I shouted back pushing her off me and trying to make myself look bigger, which was quite hard to do since she was a lot taller than me. **

**She looked a little taken back. **

**Shit sometimes I can be a little bit too blunt, maybe I should have said that a bit nicer. Anyway no, she**Youre jealous! You want James all for yourself, Is pathetic. Ha do you really think someone like him, with his father being the saviour of the wizarding world would go for someone like you? O I get it, so yout stand to be knocked down. Well It know maybe a famous quidditch player, because James isnwell at least I

**That was it. **

**t follow famous people around all day. I hang out with my friends. And do you really think that James is going to want to be with you when you try to offend people by calling them mud bloods. You need to listen up in a history of magic I think, because if you did then you would know that James aunty, one of the saviours is a muggle born. His nana Lilly was a muggle born who his sister is named after, and his dad fought Voldemort to save the muggle borns you stupid cow. So rather than trying to make relationships with people just by bending over for them, I think you should get to know the person first so that you don I was on a role. s my best friend, and It going to give her the satisfaction of letting her know that. **

**m going back to my dorm. It seems I have quite a lot of news to share.**Aggy! What happened to your face?!What? What** I asked. Rose pulled a mirror out of her bag and handed it to me. I looked in the morrow and saw a bright red hand mark across my left cheek, around my eye had started to bruise, and there were scratch marks made from her false nails going through the hand print that had blood pouring out of them and dripping onto my shirt collar. God I hate how easily I bruise, that's going to be there for at least a month. I said impressed at how forceful Emma must have smacked me, and also how little it had hurt considering the amount of damage she had done. s she?**Erm no one.t want Lilly or Roxanne knowing about it as they would be sure to hunt her down and probably kill her. I made my way towards the boyWow Aggy, been fighting with a cat?Haha something like that.s dorm and Fred and James came rushing in after me. Before I could start talking James went into the bathroom and got a cold wet flannel. I was sat on his bed with my legs folded beneath me when he came and sat right in front of me putting his legs either side of me so we were nose to nose, and dabbing my face with the flannel. I squinted at the pain a little, which he apologised for. As he was treating my face I told Fred and James all of what Emma had said to me. Dean, Luke, and Paul had also gathered around to listen to my story. **Said Paul. t believe she Said James in shock. He was still working on stopping the bleeding on my face. s sorted. Do you want one of us to try and repair the broken skin, or do you want to go to madam pomfrey? with his thumb. said Dean. We all looked at him, except for James who was still tracing the scratches. Most people would feel weird having someone an inch away from their face, while stroking your cheek, but it wasnt have been weird with me and anyone. It deal with an intimate social proximity. Im not sure whether thats my best friend. ll be telling professor McGonagall won Said Dean. s no need for me to go to McGonagall.**what? Aggy, you should. She** Said James. t want to cause a fuss okay.** none of you are going to go and tell her either promise.t put my finger away anyway. re a girl , no shit ?Doesn** I said laughing. After James had pinkey promised he got up and started to walk towards the door. I said to him. m not going to see McGonagall. Promise.**I can** said Fred. The other all agreed with him. They looked when I didn**what? I like him, he** I said blushing a little. s sake Aggy, he said Fred. re just jealous because more girls like him than they do you.**Well you know that** He said, and this was true. Fred was tall, extremely handsome, tanned, and muscly, with shortish dark hair. I said. The others started laughing a little knowing where I was going with this. he said frustrated. I said laughing. He went bright red and dived on top of me pinning me down on my back on James bed. t fucking fancy McGonagall!**O think its funny do you!?FRED STOP! I** I screamed. Not very lady like I know, but I was desperate to stop the tickling. He lifted off me and I grabbed my wand that was tucked into my belt and hit him with a ticking charm which made him wriggle on the floor for a good minit or so. After we had settled down James came back in the room. It had been a good 40 minutes since he had left. He looked at my hair which I realised after feeling it, was a right state, I did have a bun in, but now it was half bun, half pony tail and hanging to my left shoulder. I took out my bun and let my hair fall to my weights. I asked James as he came and sat beside me. He said. I said. t say anything about not saying anything to her.**Okay, your right. So what did she say?she said that you were lying about the full conversation, so when I asked her about your face she said that she did it in self-defence because you tried to attack her then, so whose doing your face? Us or pomfrey?I wouldn** Said Paul laughing. Said Fred. James looked a little embaraced. He wasnt get me wrong he was great at everything else. Just not heeling; although he had done a fine job stopping my face from bleeding. He looked up. s great at this sort of stuff. I Pulling him back down on the bed I looked straight in his big green eyes. t trust anyone else.t read their expressions so I didnDone!** , you two, get a room.s why I keep declining David. But were just really close. I suppose I can understand why people would think we were dating. Were always together, we take all of the same classes, It tell Lilly or Roxanne about Emma hitting me, but I did tell Rose. She was probably the closest girl I am too. I dons normal for little people. Rose was the one who helped me out the most since my mam had never really had that sort of conversation with me. I mean I knew the basics about the whole cycle thing and everything, but Rose knew all about when was best to try for a baby and everything, shes no wonder with her mam being called the brightest witch of her age. Rose was also top of her year, and always helped me out with homework, even now with my OWLS I think sheI can** said Lilly. This was her and Roxanne**Hey, are you all going to hogsmade this weekend?Who are you going with Jess?Kate and Beth. Why?Well I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me?O, erm okay yer don** I asked knowing that Kate had had an enormous crush on James since second year. **

**Kate blushed furiously. James gave me a confused look. I nodded my head and he smiled. **

**he asked smiling at her. **

**She said smiling but still red. Lewis asked. **

**ll go with the girls, and Beth, if that I said. **

**t you come with me?**All right ** He said winking at me. **

**Friday had come at last and we would be of to hogsmade tomorrow I was sat at breakfast eating my porridge with Paul and Dean when James, Fred and Luke came and sat opposite. **

**t stopped going on about how excited she is.**Don't be mean James, she** I said to him. he asked choking on his tee. **

**I gave him a confused look, surely he must have known. **

**s been practically in love with you for the past five years.**Well why the hell didn** he shouted. Said Paul. Said Dean. **

**t want to be her boyfriend?**Why not?Shes dead caring and everything, and you can't deny she** I said. The other boys all agreed with me. **

**t you go out with her then!? O sorry I forgot. You James shouted, and he got up and walked away. **

**asked Luke. **

**Said Fred laughing. **

**I sat with Dean in potions, Jess in transfiguration, Luke in herbology, and Fred in defence against the dark arts that day. And I spent dinner with Rose; i didn't really see James for the rest of the day. In defence against the dark arts Mr May was talking about the second war, which was basically all about the life of Harry Potter. I personally found it festinating, but I knew James would be hating it. I looked over at him sat beside Dean with his head resting on the table. It was the thing that made him famous all over the world. James Sirius Potter. First son of Harry James Potter. The saviour of the wizarding world. And he hated it. And I respected him for that, he didnt want to have to live up to what his dad had done for the world. Because lets lack of tactics. **

**t it?**I know, but I** I said agreeing with Paul but also trying to defend my favourite teacher. t have to go on about it so much though.t. For example I was wearing my black skater skirt with my checked shirt tucked in, and my red creepers. While Rose was wearing a long red robe over her leggings and a blouse. However most people wore muggle clothing on the weekend just for convenience, and to try and have a bit of individuality, since pretty much all wizard clothing was the same, with the exception to the pattern on your robe. I went down for breakfast and sat beside Fred who had a stupid big grin wiped across his face. He too was wearing muggle cloths. He was wearing a red t shirt and jeans. **

**I asked him. **

**he said giving an evil laugh at the end. **

**s not going to happen.**O so you have decided your talking to me today have you?t have snapped at you.t stand it when we werent stand it.

**I asked him as I took a bite of my toast. **

**t matter.**Okey dokey, but you know It you?Yer, I , since INothing really, you know, just James insisting that Mr May is gay." I said laughing. Roses mouth gorped open I looked at her wondering what she was looking at. I followed her gaze behind me. James and I both turned round and saw Mr May stood directly behind us watching us. He looked hot even when he wasn't dressed for work.

"Well James, I can assure you It meant to even touch students." he said.

"O please, as if you wouldn't want McGonagall touching you." I said to Fred laughing. The full table erupted with laughter and Fred went bright red. "Shut up" was his only come back.

I met Lewis in the common room. He too was wearing his muggle clothesWhere** I asked. **

**Said Lewis. **

So where are Fred and Jess? hand with that big stupid smirk on his face again and he winked at me, verifying what I thought they had been doing. Jess looked slightly flushed. I know I shouldnt help smirking a little bit at Freds. I dont seem to resist him after 5 minutes alone with him when they reached the bottom of the stairs we all walked down to the castle front door to get on the coaches to take us into hogsmade. Katie and jess were walking together whispering, and I walked next to Fred, James and Lewis.

t believe we** I said hitting Fred**Hey, a mans gotta do.s face, he looked like he was going to explode if he didnGo on then.O my god. It was awesome! I think she must have been a virgin

**I interrupted him. **

**I thought she was going to start crying at one point. Probably too big for her now I think about it.**And she was so tightt wait to get her in a back ally when we get to hogsmade!Nice one mate!James, come on be a , come on, you know your proud of I** I said. **

**Said Lewis. Urinig himself a punch on the arm. **

**I said just realising what he had probably been doing with it. **

**he said satisfied. **

**was the immediate reaction from myself, James, and Lewis and we all wiped out hands on Fred O MY GOD! I**So, wonna come with me to hogsmade?No thank ** Said Lewis holding my hand. I see. See you later Aggy.m not going to go out with the guy. **

**"Can you believe that Guy." said James as we continued to walk on. **

**"Well you can't blame the guy for trying." said Fred. "I think she should say yes to him one day, he would shit himself." he said. **

**"Bro, I love you and everything but that is one of the stupidest things you have ever said." said James "why? You have got to admit it would be fun to see the look on that stupid big face of his." said Fred. "Why would she say yes though, she doesn't want to go out with him and she can easily do so much better than him." said James. **

**"That is true, she is here with Me." said Lewis smirking. **

**"Yer well she can do better than you as well." said James glaring at Lewis. And this was the signal that he was getting angry, time for me to step in. "hello I am still here you know." I said waiving my arms about. "And no I will never say yes to David because it would be mean to say yes just to see the look on his face when I have no interest in dating him." I said noticing the tension leave James. **

**We all travelled in the same coach to Hogsmead and went straight to the three broom sticks for a couple of drinks. One of Lewis friends work there so he would serve Lewis even though he knew he was getting the drink for us. After a few drinks we went to zonkos joke shop where Fred stocked up on everything he would need for pranking till the next time we visited Hogsmead. After we went to honey dukes where I persuaded James to buy Kate a lolly pop. After there we all decided to go our separate ways. Kate wanted to go to the shrieking shack so James took her there. Fred took Jess of to somewhere that they could have a bit more privacy, and Lewis and I went to the hogs head for a few more drinks and a bar meal. With the hogs head being a bit of a dodgy place they donm not too fussed on to be honest. I know that sounds bad that I already had a preference for what alcohol I liked by the age of 11, but my mam never stopped me and my brother from drinking as she wanted us to become tolerant, and also not go mad with it once we were of age. This proved to a good strategy since I had drank the same amount as Lewis and sure I was a bit drunk; but Lewis was mortal. **

**he slurred at me. **

**I laughed taking another drink of my larger. **

**He slurred pointing at me. **

**I said pretending to hide my face. **

**He said. **

**m not exactly spoilt for choice.**Well why dntyou go out wme?What? Lewis, maybe if you were asking me when you were sober, but I donre in much of a state to be asking people things like then, if you say so.s. Shit! He saw us, raised his eyebrows but he looked more amused than angry. He went over to the bar and I told Lewis to at least try and look sober. I can't believe we had had the same amount to drink. As I was talking to Lewis Mr May came over with three bottles of beer. He gave one to me and one to Lewis.

"This is between us only okay." he said winking at me. "Now, Im finished talking. Okay?" he said to us.

"Yesr tnks." Slurred Lewis.

"Yes sir. Thanks." I sais smiling at him. Like I said before. Mr May is awesome. After we had both finished our drinks we decided to make our way back to school. With one hand holding Lewis hand that was wrapped around my shoulders for support, I used the other to wave goodbye to Mr May who was talking to a man in a long black cloke and an eye patch. They looked like a very odd pair since Mr May was wearing jeans, shirt, and a blazer. He smiled his famous and handsome smile back as he waved to me. We had to walk back to school since the coachesm not David. 2. Im part veela, so our kids would be gorgeous. 5. Ive already seen you in your underwear so there would be no awkwardness. And 10. I really really like you." he listed.

"Wow Lewis. You drive a very hard bargain. But like I said before. Your opinion will change once you are sober." I said still helping him to walk. We were just passing the shrieking shack when I herd James shouting us.

"Hey! Aggy, Lewis. Wait up!" he and Kate ran up to meet up. James put Lewis arm around his shoulder to help me to support his weight.

"What happened to him?" asked Kate.

"Too much to drink." I said.

"Ha. I bet he only had the same as what you did." said James.

"Yer he did." I said laughing.

"Yes but Aggy, we all know you can drink like a bloke." said Kate with a bit of a disgusted look on her face.

"Yup, and Is face.

"James, my little cousin. Don't you think Aggy should go out with me?" said Lewis.

"What? No." we all looked at him.

"I mean... I'm not sure David would be too happy." he said laughing.

Finally we got back to school and got Lewis into the common room. I sat on the couch beside him and conjured up a glass of water for him.

"Here, drink this." I said handing him the glass. He took it but put it on the floor next to him.

"Thanks for a great day Aggy." he said. And before I could respond he grabbed my chin and pulled me close and kissed me. His hands slid behind my neck to keep our lips attached. Please remember that I was a bit drunk too. Not as drunk by any mean. But still drunk. So knowing that I couldn't pull away with Lewis holding me in place I kissed him back. With tongue. And to be fair, Lewis is part veela so he us totally gorgeous. He has the whole blond sweepy hair thing going on, the bright blue eyes, and a smile that would make any girl week at the knees. The kiss... Okay make out session lasted about 2 minutes. In that time Fred and Jess had entered.

"Well that's a change of events" said Fred. Causing us to break apart. I looked up to see Fred stood holding Jess hand. Kate was also stood watching in shock. James on the other hand was nowhere in sight. I looked at Lewis who was smiling at Fred.

"No Lewis. Yous dorm but he wasn't there. I went back down to the common room and asked Kate who was now sat with jess and Beth where he was.

"I don't know. I saw him leave through the portrait hole, but he didn't say where he was going. He didn't even say goodbye actually." thanking her I left and headed for the library. Maybe he had some work to do or something. Although I couldn't think what work he could have to do since we had sat with Rose and did all of our homework the other night with her. He wasn't in the library, or the kitchens, or the great hall, he wasn't on the school grounds or at Hagrids I decided to stay a while and try to persuade him to stay teaching at Hogwarts.

"D' y' know Aggy, Im havin' this year teaching, then grounds keeper for another 2 years n' then Is our NEWTS next year, and I don't know how well pass without you." I told him.

"But if I stay for you, then Ill never get to see the world. And I'll still be here to help with yer NEWTS." he said.

"Okay. I understand." I said feeling sad.

I finished my tee and rock cake that always tasted like gravel and I left making my way back up to the common room as it was getting late.

When I got to the common room Fred and Jess where sat on a chair together snuggled up, Lewis was sat with his head in his hands nursing his hangover and Katie was sat at a desk doing homework.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Lewis sitting down beside him.

"O hey, Aggy. Well to be honest I feel like shit. And erm... Sorry about what I said... And erm did. Freds okay. Just remind yourself next time not to try and drink with me." I said laughing.

"Well i think It expecting ti be asked that tonight, you know by anyone other than David. Do i like Lewis? Yes. Do i have fun with Lewis? Yes. Do I fancy Lewis? Definitely. But do I wan't to be his girlfriend? I don't know. Maybe. But would it spoil things if we did? Maybe. Would it ruin our friendship if we broke up? Probably, depending on how it ends, but if would definitely make things awkward. What the hell. "Sure. Why not?" I said smiling at him. He smiled back at me, he leaned forwards and kissed me softly holding the side of my face. It was a gentle kiss unlike the one before; it was nice.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to ask you that." said Lewis smiling at me. I giggled awkwardly and leaned in to kiss him again. How long had he been waiting to ask me? As long as David has been or just recently? After a while of kissing and snuggling on the couch and talking, I said goodnight to Lewis and went to bed. We were the only two left in the common room now and I released that I had not actually been in my own bed this year yet, but James was nowhere to be found and I didn't want to wake any of the boys up, so I decided to get into my own bed for a change. My bed was cold, and I didn't like the empty space beside me but I eventually got to sleep.


End file.
